Baku Bloopers: NV
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: The second installment of bloopers! Taking a step back to good old New Vestroia! Enjoy! Same idiotness, different people (except of the Brawlers since they're the mains. Kill them and the series is screwed XD Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Welcome back! And this will mainly have speech so sorry if it's irritating. Listened to Gangnam Style while writing this and waiting for my mom to find the bathroom key so I could go :/**

**Me: Hey, we're back! And say hello to our new crew!**

**Director: Hopefully this will be less painful.**

**Me: Dunno. This cast consists of Dan Kuso, Gus Grav, Lync Volan, Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukura, Alice and Michael Geihabich, Chan Lee, Klaus von Herzon, Mylene Farrow, Ace Grit, Baron and Maron Leltoy and their family as extras, Volt Luster, Mira, Keith (as Spectra Phantom) and Dr Clay, Zenoheld and Hydron and Shadow Prove. Will someone please say the disclaimer?**

**Lync: GrathLongfletch doesn't own anything!**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Prologue**

The director stared at the new cast, he hoped they wouldn't make too many mistakes. The worst part was, the majority were kids!

"Okay people! I'm gonna do a little exercise to see how your minds work. in turn, what would you do if I gave you a lemon?"

"Make lemonade!" Lync announced.

"I'd rather you pass the Tequila," Mylene smiled.

"What the fuck must I do with a lemon!" Shadow asked angrily.

"Cant I have an apple instead?" Ace rolled his eyes.

"Why a lemon?" Hydron queried.

"Give me the whole tree!" Zenoheld shook his raised fist.

"Sell it to mom?" Dan shrugged.

"Eat it," Baron held up a knife.

"Give it to a homeless person?" Gus said thoughtfully.

"I don't like lemons!" Keith whined.

"Do you know that they have a ph of 4?" Dr Clay held up a finger.

"They're too sour!" Mira whined.

"Do I have to do this shit?" Alice said irritably.

"Just what I wanted. So thoughtful," Shun said sarcastically.

"Can I swap it for a banana?" Volt raised his eyebrows.

"I could do target practise!" Chan cheered off to the side.

"I couldn't care less," Klaus flicked his hair.

"That all you got?" Marucho asked.

The director took all of this down and studied it for a while, this could get interesting. And funny at the actor's expense.

"Lync's an optimist, Mylene's a drunkard, Shadow's pessimistic-don't look at me like that, Ace is just picky, Hydron's confused, Zenoheld's a tyrant, Dan's a sales person, Baron's normal-thank all the gods above, Gus is charitable, Keith is snobby, Dr Clay's a nerd, Mira's like her brother, Alice needs an attitude adjustment, Shun-you're just plain rude, Volt-no swapsies, Chan-don't play with food, Klaus-I don't really want to know and Marucho's greedy. Good luck to me-and Shadow, you'll probably hate me after this," said person raised an eyebrow.

"At least it will be a decent roll, right?" the director nodded-hoping that he wouldn't kill him.

"Take your free time to roam the set, we start tomorrow morning," with that said, he promptly left to buy some asprin he KNEW he was going to need.

"House party?" Lync asked hopefully.

"Can someone take me to the bathroom? I can't believe he actually employed a blind person," Gus fell over the random toolbox.

"Actually, I asked for you, you looked the part!" Grath skipped across the background setting (tee_hee!).

"Who was that? Ace asked.

"I don't, actually know…" Mr. Clay frowned.

"Oh well, at least they have green contacts for you," Shadow flung Gus over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Hydron set out to make friends with every living thing in that room while Shun set out to find Mylene her Tequila. The other awkwardly socialised. The two-Shadow holding an Ice-cream cone-came back to the cast playing Truth or Dare. Mylene-quite tipsy and ready to do her dare-jumped up and pecked Shadow on the cheek. In response, he smashed his ice-cream into her face and she kicked his shins. After trodding on both her feet, he sat in the director's chair and ate the remnants of his ice-cream. Gus just stood there awkwardly not really knowing what was going on.

"Come join us!" Chan invited him.

"Where-" he slipped in Shadow's ice-cream and fell flat on his back.

"Watch where you're go-oh forget it," Alice spun the bottle.

"Are you okay?" Baron went to help him up.

"My coxis!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Great, now we've got a blind cripple-are you deaf as well?" Dan hit her over the head.

Grumbling she grabbed the prone figure before dragging him out to the hallway where he was unceremoniously dumped, only to be found an hour later when the director came back to start handing out lines and getting the cast ready.

"Fucking hell, I hate you all already."

**Yeah, I made it short because I could! X3**

**Me: R and R please!**

**Gus: Owwww!**

**Alice: You pussy!**

**Shun: Sexual harassment-if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows***


	2. Episode 3 Get Psyched

**Me: Yo! First chap for NV! X3**

**Shun: This should be good!**

**Alice: You're only in it for the booze!**

**Shun: -.-**

**Me: XD**

**Episode 3 Get Psyched**

**Take 1**

The doors to the control room whizzed open, revealing Dan and Marucho in their new outfits, both smiling. Dan ran up to show them his new gear.

"Do I look awesome or what?" Marucho ran up to his side.

"Thanks for the clothes!"

The resistance was busing checking out the two brawlers, coming to their own conclusions.

"They look good on you!" Mira smiled.

"Seriously Dan? Couldn't you go for something with more…I dunno. Pizazz?" Ace asked while looking the pyrus brawler up and down with Timerlake's 'Sexyback' playing in the background.

"Leltoy?"

"Oohhhh yes!" Baron had randomly acquired a pair of sunglasses.

"CUT! Why do the gods hate me so?! WHY!" The director asked as he shook a strangely docile Shun.

"Because no one likes you you old fart."

Shun was obviously no help.

**Episode 3 Get Psyched**

**Take 2**

To get themselves ready, Dan offers to train Baron, whom gladly agrees and can't wait for the lessons to begin but is afraid what will happen when Dan finds out that he was the one who lost Tigrerra to Spectra. Shaking off his worries, Baron smiled and did the weird sparkly thing he usually did.

"Ready to do this?" Dan asked as he readied himself for the 'Get psyched' (you don't wanna know how many times I misspelled this) dance.

"Oh yes kohai!" The cast stopped what they were doing.

"Kohai?" Marucho asked randomly as Mira tilted her head.

"Don't you mean sempai? Or wouldn't you call him sama?" Ace had his hands on his hips-again.

"Uhhhhhh-" Baron was saved from further embarrassment when Shadow kicked a random person across the set in a fit of rage.

"Why the fuck do have such a ridiculous role! Even Pinky has a somewhat better role than me!" Lync took offence to that and grabbed the director's microphone and started hitting the albino repeatedly before being chased off.

"Cut." The director didn't even seem to care at the moment.

He was just depressed that he got another loose canon after getting rid of Jesse.

**Episode 3 Get Psyched**

**Take 3**

To get themselves ready, Dan offers to train Baron, whom gladly agrees and can't wait for the lessons to begin but is afraid what will happen when Dan finds out that he was the one who lost Tigrerra to Spectra. Shaking off his worries, Baron smiled and did the weird sparkly thing he usually did.

"Ready to do this?" Dan asked as he readied himself for the 'Get psyched' (you don't wanna know how many times I misspelled this) dance.

"Aaaaaaand get psyched! Get psyched!" The chant continued as Mira sweatdropped and Ace knelt down as if having a heart attack and Marucho just stood there smiling.

After a while, Baron sighed and stopped the random haka. Dan and the others were confused as to the sudden depression.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"Why not?" Dan pretended to care.

"Because I'm the one who lost Tigrerra to the bird creep!" It took 5 minutes for them to figure out that he was talking about Spectra.

And another 5 for Marucho and Dan to realize what happened.

"You little fuck! How did you manage to lose Tigrerra for fucks sake! Imma kill you!" Dan proceeded to choke the poor vestal while Ace-still on the ground- laughed his head off when Marucho helped Dan by kicking Baron's shins-since midgets can't do much from this type of fight.

"CUT! Kuso, you're getting into it a bit too much…." The director sighed as Mylene swayed towards him-tequila in hand.

"Hmmmm, I wonder of the writers knew that 'Kuso' is Japanese for 'shit'." It took Shadow a minute before laughing his head off.

He may have a crap character-but at lead he didn't have a crap name. Pun intended.

"Dan Shit! Ahahahahaha! Dan Shit! Ahahahahaha!"

**Episode 3 Get Psyched**

**Take 4**

After Baron's confession and Mira busy destroying what was left of his self-esteem, a random black and purple ship crashed into the ground right in front of them, stopping until the tail was straight in he air. The top opened showing off an angry Mylene berating the ship's driver, Shadow Prove, before said albino made his grand entrance-falling on his head.

Epic fail.

"Really now Shun, I thought you knew better!" The vestal's speech was slightly slurred as she swayed side to side before jumping out and falling on her arse.

Shadow was pretty pissed, so in an immature rage, he jumped up and kicked the teal haired woman- not too hard to bruise mind you.

"Get sober before you go on set! And Shun isn't even due to show up for another episode or two! We're not supposed to know he even exists!" He continued raging to no one in particular.

"CUT! Let's just take a breather shall we not? Pinky, get me Hunters!" Lync scuttled off to get the angry man a drink-he wondered what Hunters was.

**Episode 3 Get Psyched**

**Take 5**

They were in the middle of their fight when Shadow activated his ability card and his Hammersaur was about to attack Baron's squid thingy.

"Oh no! Run away Squidward! Run awaaaaay!" Baron shrieked and flailed his arms uselessly as the creature didn't even try to make its escape worthwhile. Ace didn't even bother to hide his look of pity for the poor creature.

Shadow just took off his shoe and flung it at the other vestal-was that really necessary?!

"Dude, shut the fuck up and take a sleeping pill! That should calm you down!" He then went for his other shoe when Hydron twirled on set with Gus-both decked out like tourists in Hawaii.

"Aloha! Nakama shouldn't fight!" Hydron flung his arms out-hitting Gus in the process and sending him off the stage into some random pointy props.

"Hey! He looks like that gay dude from that movie!" Mylene slurred as she stumbled forward and slung her arm across his shoulders.

"CUT! We will just start the next scene tomorrow-Gus, can you hear me? No? Ah well, Volt! Get him a beer and some bandages.

Done

Me: And that's the first set!

Shun: I wanna go on! *busy watching Fruits Basket*

Me: Well, you could at least act like you mean the words!

Shun: Why would I waste energy on that?

Me: Wha-nevemind. Please review!


	3. Episode 6 Return Of A Friend

**Hey, have been busy with school and had to share computer with everyone, so little to no internet use, sorry about the long wait. School sucks now since it's test time T^T.**

**Me: I own nothing.**

**Shun: Except the director.**

**Director: Like hell she does! *goes off to avoid idiots for short period of time***

**Episode 6 Return of a friend**

**Take 1**

Prince Hydron is furious because he still needs Drago to complete his bakugan collection.

"Can't you capture one fucking lizard!?" He berates the Vexos.

Shadow put up his hand.

"Have you ever tried to go up against their fucking logic? I thought not!"

"You should've used sailor logic! That shit never loses!"

"But we're not sailors so we can't use that shit!" Lync whined.

"Too bad! Go to your rooms!" Hydron pointed to the door.

"Cut! Hydron, Vexos, get the fuck out of my sight before I get my German Luger and kill you all myself!

**Episode 6 Return of a friend**

**Take 2**

Prince Hydron is furious because he still needs Drago to complete his bakugan collection, so Gus challenges Dan to a battle in an effort to capture Drago. The Resistance is planning to attack Alpha City, but Mira wants to take a short detour to find her brother.

"No!" Ace frowned at his (crush) friend, he wasn't happy at all.

"It's dangerous!" Mira pouted.

"Mom! You allow me to battle evil villains, but when it comes to detours, it's like the plague!" She snapped her fingers in the Z formation.

"Don't you get sassy with me~!" Ace stopped as he realised what he was doing.

Glaring at Mira, he turned on his foot and walked offset.

"Cut! Grit get your ass back here!"

"I think he found his feminine side." Dan whispered to the other cast members.

**Episode 6 Return of a friend**

**Take 3**

As Gus launched another ability, two bakugan was thrown into the sky above them.

"Com on! Who's attacking me now?" Dan whined as he looked around.

Mira and the others gasped as they looked up at the figure flying on a giant bird.

"It's him!" Dan shouted. Smiling before noticing a crucial detail.

"Hey Shun! Where the fuck it your sexy ponytail!?" The ninja in question stared at him in bewilderment before something ridiculous happened.

He got hit by a bird and fell all those miles down to the ground.

The Vexos were ignored as the Resistance crowded around a bloodied Shun.

"That's a lot of blood….." Baron commented obviously.

"Leave me alone! I can still braw… What the fuck is this shit?" Shun asked as he stared at the green gauntlet.

"Cut! Gus! Drive him to the hospital now!" The director waved his hand.

"Not if you want two dead people." Shadow mumbled as Gus fell off the stage again.

**Episode 6 Return of a friend**

**Take 4**

During the ensuing argument, Ace seems and sounds like he is worried about Mira going somewhere that might be dangerous, which shows that he may have feelings for her. In the midst of the argument, Dan sneaks away with Drago to fight Gus and manages to battle well until Spectra joins in and Dan starts to struggle in the fight. Out of nowhere, Shun comes to his rescue.

"Hey." Shun said after leaning against Dan's back.

"Hey." Was his reply.

Backstage, Gus was shaking his head at the script, it wasn't very exciting.

"Wanna show them how it's done?"

"Of course!" The two were interrupted by Gus giving himself a paper cut trying to put an ability card into his gauntlet. Again.

""Sonovabitchthathurt!" He shook his arm in frustration.

"Cut! Gus, this is a kid/teen show! So no swearing! Though it might be funnier if you could. Time out corner." The director deadpanned.

"What? Why do we have that?" Gus blinked confusedly.

"Because of a certain dual-haired idiot" Shun sniggered.

The Vexos were confused.

"To the time out corner now!" He pointed to a random corner with a sign with "Time Out 5 Minutes" written on it in red.

**Episode 6 Return of a friend**

**Take 5**

After the battle, Dan and the others asked him how he came to New Vestroia.

"While I was training in the mountains at night-"

"Fighting bears!" Dan interjected.

"There were no bears. As I was jumping through the trees-"

"To outrun the bears."

"There were NO bears. A portal opened up and I flew through-"

"Away from the bear-"

"Dammit Dan! There were no FUCKING BEARS!" Shun kicked his friend repeatedly.

"Cut!" The director turned to Grath.

"Maybe we should cut this scene, Shun always gets worked up when he get interrupted." Grath pouted.

"Fine, no assumed bear fighting, let's just say he was training and fell through the damned plot hole-I mean portal."

**Done! Sorry for extremely long wait. Only posted now because this is the first time I've been on FF in ages cause of schoolwork, projects and excessive sleepovers.**

**Me: This was fun to write. Scene 3 based off of Inesidora's comic on DA.**

**Shun: Why DID I have to cut off my ponytail. Gus get to have long hair!**

**Gus: Leave me out of this.**

**Shun: I know what I'm getting you for your birthday!**

**Gus: What?  
**

**Shun: A TV!**

**Gus: BITCH!**

**Me: Please review!**


End file.
